


Life With Familiars

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Lesbian Character, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Yvie, Brooke, and Aquaria all go to the same magic school. Brooke has already had her familiar for a while, but Yvie and Aquaria just found theirs. Aquaria goes home to visit her mom for the summer and reunites with her mom Sharon's familiar, a large cat named Jinkx





	1. Finding Familiars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with my friend from AQ. I don't know if she has an account here, so I didn't add her as a co-creator

Yvie was on her usual walk through the woods that she made twice a day. Looking up, she noticed a red unicorn with jet black hair in the distance. She admired the beautiful creature for a second. She’d never seen a red unicorn before, and she’d barely ever seen unicorns at all before. When the unicorn noticed her, Yvie expected it to run away, but instead, it started walking slowly towards her. Yvie stayed still, a little afraid because she didn't want it to attack her. As far as she knew, unicorns were aggressive towards humans that were trespassing in their territory. She’d been rushed at by a few unicorns before, so she knew to keep her distance. The gorgeous unicorn seemed quite interested in her, and it softly nuzzled her shoulder. Yvie stood there for a second, not daring to make any move that might startle the creature, waiting to see what would happen. The unicorn leaned down and nuzzled her hand.

Yvie took this as an invitation, and petted the unicorn's neck. "Hello there,” she said. “You're such a pretty unicorn."

"I'm Scarlet," The unicorn said. 

"You can talk?" Yvie gasped.

"Well, yeah," Scarlet laughed, it was a very human laugh despite coming from a unicorn. "I'm a familiar."

"Oh," Yvie nodded her understanding. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to seeing unicorns in the forest. Especially not ones that can talk."

"I'm thankful to finally have found my master," Scarlet bowed her head and her black horn shone in the sunlight. Yvie’s brain could hardly register the human voice coming out of a unicorn’s mouth. The movement’s of Scarlet’s mouth were somewhat shocking to her.

"Wow," Yvie shook her head. "I'm so lucky to have such a gorgeous familiar."

Scarlet giggled. "Just wait until you see my human form," 

"Can I see?" Yvie asked. She couldn't imagine Scarlet possibly being any more breathtaking.

"Hold on a second, love.” Scarlet scraped at the ground with her hoof. "Aren't you forgetting something? I’d like it if we did the blood pact before I feel comfortable enough to change into my human form."

"Oh shit," Yvie said, pausing for a second. "I'm sorry. Um, I didn't bring any chalk with me."

Scarlet sighed. "You're a little unprepared, aren't you?"

"I don't just expect to see familiars in the woods."

"Alright, fine," Scarlet nudged Yvie’s shoulder. "Take me to wherever it is you live."

"Okay," Yvie started off towards her dorm. "Maybe an animal form would be better so you don't freak anyone out on the way."

"That makes sense," Scarlet said. She transformed into a black ferret with bright red eyes, sparkles surrounding her. Yvie gasped at the sudden transformation.

"Why are you a fucking ferret?" Yvie laughed. She leaned down and extended an arm to the ferret.

Scarlet climbed up Yvie's arm and sat on her shoulder. "Shut up,” she said in the same voice as before. It sounded strange coming out of the tiny furry creature. “I hate it. I didn't get to pick it."

"So cute," Yvie grabbed Scarlet behind her shoulders and wiggled her around. "Fucking adorable, actually."

"Gross.” Scarlet kicked at her arms with her back paws. Yvie laughed and put her back on her shoulder. "I could probably wrap around your neck and kill you, but I'll spare you this time."

Yvie laughed. "I doubt that."

"Just wait until I'm a unicorn again," Scarlet huffed. 

Yvie reached up and scratched her nose. "You're so cute when you're angry.”

~~~

"Here's my college dorm," Yvie said as they stood outside the old building. "I live with my roommate, Brooke. You'll like her, she's nice."

"Will I have a lot of space?" Scarlet asked.

"Mhm," Yvie nodded. "The rooms are pretty big. It's similar to an apartment. The perks of being at a magic school."

Scarlet waited patiently as Yvie made her way up to their room and opened the door. As soon as possible, Scarlet jumped from Yvie's shoulder and invited herself in.

Brooke walked into the room and immediately jumped at the sight of Scarlet the Ferret. "What is that?" she snapped.

"Oh, um, this is Scarlet," Yvie pointed. "It's like how you have Vanessa,” she explained, referencing Brooke’s own familiar. “I haven't done the blood thing yet, which is why I'm back early, but I'm about to do it now."

"Can we get to that?" Scarlet pawed at Yvie's leg.

"Sorry," Yvie picked Scarlet up. "I'll see you later, Brooke. Scarlet is anxious about getting it over with."

Yvie carried the little ferret to her bedroom and closed the door. She set Scarlet down on the desk as she searched for a piece of chalk. Finally finding a discarded nub, Yvie grabbed Scarlet and quickly drew a circle and sat on the floor. She pulled out a knife from her pocket and cut the palm of her hand.

"Okay, Scarlet.” Yvie took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Scarlet lept into Yvie's lap and sat down. She leaned over to one hand and lapped up the blood that was there. Yvie felt a strange sensation overtake her body. She assumed this was a spiritual connection being formed between the two of them. When the feeling went away, Yvie was left exhausted.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now," Yvie said, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Good idea," Scarlet hopped up onto the bed. 

"You're sleeping with me?" Yvie asked as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah," Scarlet curled up next to her. "Did you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Of course not," Yvie shook her head. "I'm just surprised is all."

Scarlet nuzzled her way into Yvie's arms, laying her golf ball sized head against Yvie's chest. As Scarlet relaxed, she transformed again, this time stretching out into human form.

"Scarlet!" Yvie yelped in surprise. "You're taking up the whole fucking bed! Turn back into a ferret."

"Get a bigger bed so we can both fit," Scarlet groaned, her brown curls covering her face.

"Scarlet, I'm a broke college student," Yvie said. She stopped for a moment to admire how beautiful Scarlet's human form was. She was simply mesmerizing. Yvie bit her lip, hardly able to contain herself. Scarlet’s human form didn’t come equipped with clothes, and Yvie felt overwhelmed by it.

"Maybe if we cuddle, there will be more room?" Scarlet suggested.

Yvie shook her head, unable to stand laying next to the stunningly attractive woman any longer. "Scarlet, ferret, now."

"Aww man," Scarlet whined. She followed Yvie’s command, reluctantly transforming back into a ferret. She curled up on the pillow next to Yvie’s and fell asleep.

~~~

Brooke walked into her bedroom to find Vanessa sitting cross-legged on her bed in human form, looking expectantly at the door, waiting for Brooke to come in. Vanessa was small but very fit and slender. Her long black hair fell well past her shoulders. Brooke absolutely loved how her brown eyes always shone in the light. Brooke stopped in the doorway and smiled at her, finding it amusing that Vanessa had been waiting on her. Vanessa hopped off of the bed, eager to see Brooke, and walked over to her.

"Hey, baby," Vanessa purred.

“Now that Yvie has a familiar,” Brooke said, stroking Vanessa’s hair gently. “We should probably set a good example.”

“We aren’t already a good example?” Vanessa asked.

"I don't think witches are supposed to sleep with their familiars," Brooke laughed.

Vanessa had been Brooke’s familiar for a year now and although witches and familiars were expected to have a close bond, not many were as close as Brooke and Vanessa.

"Who says? Too late now, isn't it?" Vanessa pressed her lips against Brooke's. "We've been doing that a lot."

"Is that why you're in human form right now?" Brooke asked, going over to sit on the bed, leading Vanessa by the hand.

“Yes,” Vanessa threw her leg over and straddled Brooke’s lap. “Is that okay?”

Brooke smiled and kissed her softly. “Of course it is, baby girl.”

“Lie back and let me take care of you,” Vanessa stroked Brooke’s hair and looked into her eyes, seeing the need that was present there.

Brooke lay back on the bed and Vanessa straddled her. She leaned down and kissed Brooke roughly, her movements needy and desperate. Vanessa had clearly been waiting a while for Brooke to return. She was very naked, nothing on at all, as she usually was in her human form. Reaching behind Brooke, Vanessa quickly unzipped her dress. After slipping it off, she unhooked Brooke’s silky red bra, throwing it on the floor. Vanessa gently kneaded Brooke’s breasts with her knuckles, making the witch moan.

“What do you want, baby?” Vanessa purred. “Tongue or fingers?”

“Both,” Brooke breathed heavily while she waited, Vanessa's fingers rolling and pulling at her nipples..

Vanessa chuckled. “Okay, baby. You can have both.”

Vanessa leaned down and sucked on Brooke’s nipples, taking time with each, gently pulling at them with her teeth. Meanwhile, Vanessa pulled Brooke’s panties off torturously slow, making her ache for Vanessa’s touch even more. Brooke arched her back, loving how Vanessa knew exactly what it was that got her going. She slowly kissed down her body from her chest to her lower stomach, and Brooke trembled underneath her. She pushed Brooke’s legs apart and lowered her head, slowly running her tongue over her slit. After a few torturously slow licks, Vanessa carefully slipped one finger inside of her. Brooke wiggled and moaned, gasping for more. Eventually, after much begging, Vanessa added another finger. Brooke moaned loudly as Vanessa thrust her expert fingers in and out, occasionally curling them upwards to brush against Brooke’s sweet spot. She tried to be quiet so that Yvie and Scarlet wouldn’t hear them, but she couldn’t help herself. Just when Brooke was approaching the edge, Vanessa replaced her fingers with her tongue, furiously rubbing Brooke’s clit while eating her out.

“Vanessa!” Brooke moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. A few more seconds of licking, sucking, kissing, rubbing and Brooke was cumming hard with one last cry of Vanessa’s name. Vanessa wound her lips up Brooke’s body and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, not wanting to overwhelm her.

“Do you want me to do the same for you?” Brooke asked after catching her breath.

“No, don’t worry about it,” Vanessa kissed her once more, their noses rubbing together. “I just really wanted to take care of you this time.”

~~~

Aquaria huffed one of the last of her many bags into her room as she thought about how she was going to spend her time here visiting for the break. Given she has not seen her mom in a while, she kind of missed it. If she was going to be honest with herself, the smell of the woods that surrounded her childhood home plus the large ever growing garden, which happened to be outside the large windows of her room, colorful flowers, herbs and other things grew there, some legal, some not, but she was used to that. One thing the young woman wasn't happy about with the visit was her mom about to get on her ass for not having a familiar yet. Given her age, around 20 almost 21 mind you, she got annoyed by the stories her mother would tell her about how she met hers, Jinkx, a large cat.

Aquaria wasn’t focused on her magic fully minus the school work about it-- she was busy chasing cute girls and boys, not that she would tell her mother that. She heaved the last bag into place under her bed. 

"That should be it!" She clapped her hands as happily as she was tired from the trip of getting there. She could really just go for a hot bath or a walk in the garden, she thought to herself after all that work was done. Her mom was not home yet and she was planning on surprising her, that was until Jinkx came walking in her room in her cat form.

Jinkx ran over to the bed and jumped up on it. She curled up and lay down. "Nice to have you home, Aquaria."

The cat made her jump letting out a small yelp holding her chest in mock fear "Jesus Christ, Jinkx-- you scared the crap out of me-" She chuckled a bit as she walked over to the bed sitting next to Jinkx giving her head scratches.

"Nice to be back," She hummed peacefully. Jinkx nuzzled her hand as she pet her, purring loudly. She was happy to see the girl again. It had been quite a long time.

Sharon walked through the front door and closed it behind her. She sat down her bags on the table and kicked off her shoes. She made her way over to the couch, ready to relax. 

Aquaria thought how it was good to see Jinkx again. She was surprised how much she missed being here in the house with Jinkx, and in turn her mother. Given that Jinkx is in her room, her mom would not be far behind.

Hearing the doors open and shut, the young woman smiled. "Lemme guess you didn't tell her I'm here? I’m surprised you didn't keep track of dates. It’s my summer break after all-" She hummed to herself as she thought on what to do "....Wanna scare her?" She had a wide grin on her face clearly showing that she's up to no good, all in good fun of course.

Jinkx stood up and leaped off the bed. "What did you have in mind?"

She stood up as well pretty much hopping off the bed in socks and her normal bad fashion taste "Nothing too big… I just want to jumpscare her. Pretty much what you just did to me when you walked in-" She gestured to the door to her room which was wide open.

"Let's do it," Jinkx ran into Sharon's room and waited for Aquaria. Aquaria often liked to play pranks on her mom and Jinkx joined in sometimes.

"Shhhhh!!" She hushed Jinkx "You have to be quiet in order for it to work." 

She soon followed after the cat, albeit slower and on her tiptoes as not to alert her mom, following the cat all the way to her moms room sneaking as best as she could, well not very well given as she's older and not a child anymore.

Jinkx carefully slid under the bed, watching the door for Sharon. Sharon got up from the couch, missing her familiar. She decided to go upstairs and look for her. "Jinkx, where are you, darling?"

_ Perfect. Jinkx is one smart cat,  _ Aquaria thought as she snuck up on her mom shouting "BOO!" and stomping the ground to make a thump noise behind her mother.

Sharon jumped and squealed. "Jinkx, you scared the shit out of me"

Aquaria jumped backwards laughing hard. "Mom, she's not the one who scared you," She poked her on the shoulder as she chuckled "Also, she might have helped me scare you."

"Oh fuck," Sharon turned around. "I didn't know were here. You two are such trouble sometimes. Always messing with me.”

She chuckled, "You make it too easy at times," She pointed out, laughing as she hugged her mom.

Sharon looked around and sighed. "I don't see your familiar. You still don't have one?"

_ ....and there is the infamous question _ "Er....no I haven't. I’ve been busy with other things," She chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

Jinkx jumped on the bed and gently patted Sharon's hand, wanting to be petted. Sharon sat down and pulled the cat into hey lap, scratching behind her ears. Jinkx purred loudly. "He or she will find you when they think you're ready," Sharon shrugged.

"College is busy work for me, so I don't really have a lot of time to go looking for one, if one is even going looking for me," She shrugged, not like she was spending that time at college wisely. Not something she’d tell her mom though.

"Have you been learning anything interesting at school?" Sharon asked as she continued petting her cat.

"You could say that," She laughed nervously, not sure how to keep up the conversation with her mother without just fully saying,  _ Hey, I've been sleeping around alot-and not really doing schoolwork. _

"What kind of magic have you learned?" Sharon asked.

She wasn't sure what to say here. Her face must have showed her thinking on what to say. She stumbles out, "Herbs, mainly healing stuff..."  _ Wow that wasn't convincing at all. _

Jinkx stood up and nuzzled against Sharon's face, trying to distract her.

Sharon sighed. "Have you made any friends?"

"A few close ones, yeah, " She scratched her head, "There's Asia and Brianna. They have the same classes as me. One of them is my roommate."

"That sounds nice, sweetie," Sharon smiled. Jinkx pawed at Sharon's hand, demanding more scratches.


	2. Chapter 2

Yvie sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Scarlet was in human form, and it seemed that she never wanted to wear any clothes. It didn’t bother Yvie much, but she wanted to keep the naked Scarlet away from everyone else. She didn’t want to have to explain why there was a naked woman running around.

“Scarlet,” Yvie groaned. “Why can’t you just wear clothes?”

“I don’t like your clothes,” Scarlet whined.

“Well, if you were willing to put them on long enough to go to the mall,” Yvie crossed her arms over her chest. “Maybe we could find some clothes that you do like.”

“Fine,” Scarlet huffed. “But just know I’m going to complain the entire time.”

Yvie laughed and walked over to where she was standing. “I know.”

Once Yvie got Scarlet into some decent clothes that she was halfway happy wearing, they headed out. Scarlet stuck close to Yvie wherever they went, afraid to interact with other humans. It warmed Yvie’s heart to see the usually snobby Scarlet be so vulnerable around her.

“Are you okay?” Yvie asked softly.

Scarlet nodded. “Let’s just find some clothes and get back to the dorm room.”

Yvie pulled her into a store that looked more like Scarlet’s style than Yvie’s clothes. There was lots of pink and red, and it was very high fashion.

“How is this?” Yvie asked.

“Yes,” Scarlet smiled brightly. “I like this.”

“Good,” Yvie said. “Look around and find some things you like.”

“Are you sure?” Scarlet asked hesitantly.

“I’ve been saving up,” Yvie told her. “Don’t worry about the money. You need clothes.”

“You’re sweet, Yvie,” Scarlet hugged her tightly.

Yvie nearly pulled away in shock at the sudden contact, but after a second, she relaxed. “Yeah, sometimes.”

“Oh, Yvie,” Scarlet ran over to a sales rack. “Look at this!”

Yvie looked over to see what she was holding. It was a red jumpsuit with roses on the only sleeve and one hip. Yvie couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of Scarlet wanting to wear red.

“What?” Scarlet tilted her head.

“Scarlet wants red clothes,” Yvie laughed. “Got it.”

“What funny about- oh,” Scarlet giggled. “I didn’t even think about that. I just like it because it’s pretty.”

“Alright,” Yvie smiled. “Hold onto it and let’s go look around for more.”

~~~

When Yvie was satisfied with the amount of clothes they’d bought, Yvie decided it was time to go back to the dorm. Scarlet had finally eased up some around other people once a few helped them check out and use the dressing rooms. Yvie enjoyed hanging out with Scarlet, and she was glad she could do something nice for her. Especially since it was going to save Brooke from having to see Scarlet naked on accident.

“Are you happy with what you got?” Yvie asked Scarlet as they sat the bags down on Yvie’s bed. Well, it was technically Scarlet’s bed too since she always slept with Yvie.

“Yes,” Scarlet was grinning from ear to ear, pulling her new clothes out of the bags. “I can’t wait to hang these in the closet.”

Yvie smiled and squeezed her arm gently. “Good.”

“Thank you, Yvie,” Scarlet hugged Yvie, which caught her off guard just as much as the first time.

“You’re welcome,” Yvie said as they pulled away. She helped Scarlet hang her new clothes up in the closet. Scarlet was careful not to wrinkle them even the slightest bit. Scarlet had never owned anything before, so she wanted to take good care of her new things. Once they were done putting her clothes away, she turned into a ferret in a flash of sparkles and jumped up onto Yvie’s bed.

“Are you tired?” Yvie asked, sitting down beside her.

“Yeah,” Scarlet sighed. “Can you lay down with me?”

Yvie lay back on the bed and turned to face Scarlet. “Of course.”

Scarlet curled up next to Yvie’s chest. Yvie didn't understand what she was feeling. Was she starting to develop feelings for Scarlet? The thought freaked Yvie out a little because she wasn't sure if it was normal for familiars and witches to be together. It freaked her out even more to think she might like someone who spends most of her time in animal form. It seemed kind of wrong.

~~~

"What are we doing today?" Vanessa asked, slapping her mermaid tail against the bed.

"Nothing-" Brooke looked up from her homework. "Vanessa, we're nowhere near water. Why are you in mermaid form?"

Vanessa shrugged. "I thought you'd like it more than the Tasmanian devil."

"I do," Brooke laughed. "Just don't hurt yourself. I don't understand why you don't just stay in human form."

"That's no fun," Vanessa shrugged. "Sometimes I want to be different."

"Fair enough," Brooke turned her attention back to her work. "After I finish this homework, we can go out to eat if you want."

"That sounds good!" Vanessa exclaimed. "I've kinda been craving chicken nuggets from McDonald's."

Brooke laughed. "You're the only person I know who likes fast food more than fancy restaurants."

"I spent a lot of my life in the ocean until it was time to find you," Vanessa pointed out. "So I haven't exactly had a lot of fast food."

"Alright," Brooke held up her hands in defeat. "McDonald's chicken nuggets it is."

~~~

Vanessa speed-walked into the McDonald's, pulling Brooke along with her. She enjoyed the days when Brooke took her to her favorite fast food restaurant. Brooke got nervous about bringing Vanessa out in public, but every once in awhile she liked to let her stretch her legs and give her a treat.

"Hi," The young female cashier said with a smile. "What can I get for you today?"

"Two ten piece nuggets and two large drinks," Brooke told her.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

Brooke looked to Vanessa to see if she needed anything else, but Vanessa just shook her head. "That's it."

"That'll be nine dollars and sixty one cents," The cashier said once she typed the order into register.

"Here you go," Brooke said, handing her the amount in cash.

Once they got their food, Vanessa lead Brooke over to an empty table at the back of the restaurant. She liked being hidden away from others. Vanessa always feared nosey people would get curious and start asking questions about her.

"There you go," Brooke smiled and placed a box of chicken nuggets in front of Vanessa.

"Thank you," Vanessa quickly opened the box, smiling like a kid in a candy store. "I really appreciate that you brought me here. It sucks being stuck inside all the time."

"I know, baby," Brooke said. "I've gotta let you get out and get fresh air sometimes."

Vanessa grinned, nearly drooling as she started stuffing her mouth with chicken nuggets. It wasn't because she was hungry, but because she hadn't had her favorite food in two months and she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't eat it immediately.

"Slow down, Vanessa," Brooke giggled. "You're gonna choke or get the hiccups."

Vanessa paused and swallowed. "It's cute when you're super worried about me."

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to die or anything," Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "No other familiar would be as good as you, and I'd hate to have to get a new one."

"Fine," Vanessa laughed. "I'll pace myself."

~~~

William flew over the house, looking for the girl that was supposed to be her master. She saw someone in the garden and wondered if that might be her.

After the earlier talk with her mother, Aquaria needed to clear her head a bit, so she walked outside, barefoot in the grass. Not the smartest choice, but not the worse one she's ever made. She had taken off her hoodie and was in a simple black tank top and adidas style pants, looking at the new blooms in the garden, gently cupping one of the flowers and sniffing it.

Willam flew down in front of the girl, landing gracefully. She hoped this was her girl. Otherwise, she would be scaring the shit out of someone for no reason

Suddenly, Aquaria was pushed away from the flower with wind as something or someone landed in front of her, knocking her hard on her ass. 

"Owww was that really needed--Oh," She looked up from where she was sitting, well where she was sitting  _ now _ . She was standing, and she looked at the creature. "What?..." It couldn't be. "A dragon?" 

Her eyes widened in shock, all though mainly fear. She scooted as best as she could back away from it, putting a hand up, thinking it was trying to attack her.

"Woah--woah," She said trying to calm it down, if it was even angry, that is.

"Relax," Willam said. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're Aquaria, right?"

_ Oh god, now it’s talking.  _ She needed to breathe. She let out a deep breath, albeit a shaky one.

"Yeah?" She slowly went to stand up, brushing her pants off before looking the creature in the eye. "Yeah, that’s me, I mean did you really have to do that-" It cut her off.

"Thank god," Willam sighed in relief. "It's about fucking time I found you."

"I wasn’t done talking!" Aquaria spoke up in an annoyed tone. "And what do you mean it’s about time you found me?" She was clearly annoyed. "You’re the one who knocked me on my ass. Didn’t even bother to give a hand--or er claw? to help me up!"

Willam huffed and picked her up by her shirt. "You don't think dragons just wander around out in the open, do you? Clearly, I'm here for a reason"

"Wouldn’t really say  _ here _ is out in the open. We are surrounded by trees for miles-what HEY-" Aquaria tried to thrash and wiggle around in the dragon's grasp to no avail. Willam wasn’t able to keep her still though.

Willam sighed and carried her towards the house. She was glad to have found the girl she was looking for, but she was not thrilled about the girl's behavior so far. Aquaria saw Jinkx running out of the house to see what the noise was. Jinkx came out to the sight of Aquaria being carried by a dragon like a kitten, clearly trying to break free.

"What do you want? Can you just put me down already?!?" Aquaria groaned. "I can walk for myself."

Sharon followed Jinkx outside to see what was going on. She smiled at the sight of her daughter being carried by a dragon. "Looks like you found your familiar, Aquaria."

Aquaria was still whining. "Put me down i can walk for myself-" Then she saw her mother and what she said clicked in her head. "Oh shit are you my-" The dragon cut her off through muffled speech.

Willam dropped Aquaria and huffed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Ow!" She yelped as she stood back up. "Well, you didn’t say anything about that, you just picked me up by the shirt! That’s not telling me shit!"

Willam nudged the girl with her nose. "I tried to tell you before you started yelling that I didn't help you up."

Sharon laughed, entertained by the conversation but also thrilled that Aquaria finally had a familiar. The dragon nudged Aquaria’s arm pushing its head under it, to which she gently pet it.

"You’re the one who scared the shit out of me!" She would cross her arms, but she couldn’t due to the dragon's head being in the way.

"We're not seriously going to have a dragon in the house, are we?" Jinkx asked, the hair on her back was standing straight up. The dragon ignored her, continuing to rub against Aquaria. She was enjoying being pet too much to chase the cat.

Aquaria soon itched it under its chin as she spoke. "I don’t think we really have a choice. She seems to be a pain in the ass, the kind that’s not just going to leave. Maybe it would be better if she had a normal animal form?" She directed the question towards the dragon.

"Oh yeah, I can fix that," Willam said and transformed into a dog in a cloud of glitter. "Is that better?"

There was a small puff of air and the head that was between Aquaria’s arm was gone. In it's place, she looked down to see... "A german shepard??" She looked confused. "Is that really a smart choice?" She gestured to jinkx.

Jinkx meowed loudly and hid behind Sharon. "Can we send Aquaria back to school early or is that not allowed?"

"She won’t bite, at least I don’t think she will," She shot the dog a glare meaning to say ‘Don’t try anything.’

Sharon picked up the cat and pet her, trying to calm her. Willam sat down and leaned her head against Aquaria's leg.

Aquaria gently pet the dogs head. "She’s harmless, I swear and you can hold me to that." She said matter of factly.

"You have to keep her anyway," Sharon said. "You're kinda stuck with her. Jinkx will be fine."

"You do have a point there," Aquaria nodded before realizing something. "Shit, I have to go digging in my bags, don’t I? For the chalk. It's still in my things-"

"Yeah you should probably get on that," Sharon laughed. "Don't keep her waiting too long."

"Maybe I could wait a bit, maybe take a nap." Aquaria teased Willam. Willam barked at her and she laughed at it. As the dog barked, Jinkx jumped out of Sharon's arms and took off running into the house.

Aquaria broke out laughing at that, then felt bad about it. "Shit, my bad. Is she ok?"

She was going to ask more, but Willam started to push her head at her legs as if to say ‘Let’s get going.’

"She scratched me up a bit, but she'll be fine." Sharon shrugged before going inside.

Aquaria soon followed back into the house after her mom, Willam in tow, following quickly behind her as she walked up the stars to her room. She pulled the bag out from under her bed, opening the front of the suitcase to look for where she packed the chalk, if she even packed any at all. She was in such a hurry when she packed that she couldn't remember where anything was.

Willam waited patiently, panting as she was hot from being outside. Jinkx came running by, looking for a better place to hide. Aquaria looked up from exploring her bags to say hi to Jinkx, then continued looking before she came clean with a small baggie of small pieces of broken chalk. 

"Must have broke when I was traveling," She sighed.

Willam leaned in and smelled the bag excitedly. She couldn't wait to connect with her master. The large dog was pretty much on tiptoes as she sniffed the bag. 

Aquaria chuckled. "I haven’t even opened it yet. Calm down," She used her free hand to pet the dog as she found a small knife next to where the chalk was. Walking with both in hand, she sat cross legged on the ground and started drawing the circle.

Willam lay down beside her and lay her head in her lap. Jinkx peeked around the corner of the staircase, trying to determine if she should run to Sharon or run in the opposite direction.

Aquaria had put down the small baggie, gripping the knife gently in her other hand. She took it and gently cut open a small bit of her palms, wincing as she did so, and held out her palms to Willam. Willam lapped at the blood, her large tongue flattening against the girl's hands.

Aquaria winced at the feeling at first. The circle glew lightly before dimming and stopping suddenly. She felt faint and sleepy. The bond had now been sealed and all she wanted to do was take a nap. Willam nuzzled her face. She was ready to do anything Aquaria wanted from now on.

Aquaria yawned and looked at her bed. "Want to take a nap, Willam?" She had finally said her new life-long friends name. Willam stood up and licked her face. She bowed and stretched before standing upright again and wagging her tail.

"Ewww, dog germs." Aquaria giggled at the feeling and pet the top of her new friend’s head before walking over to her bed, climbing up and slowly closed her eyes as she layed on her side facing the wall her bed touched. Willam jumped up into the bed and curled up beside her. Sharon stood in the doorway holding Jinkx, ecstatic that her daughter finally had her familiar.

Willam transformed into a human as soon as her head hit the pillow. "Oops. This is fine, I guess."

"What?" Aquaria said sleepily as she looked over where her familiar had been. In her place was a stunningly gorgeous bleach-blonde, and she was stark naked.

Aquaria could feel the heat in her cheeks "Are-are you naked?"

"Uhhh," Willam looked down. "Yes."

Aquaria quickly sat up and grabbed the blanket at the end of her bed to cover willam with. "It’s either this or you go back to your animal form," She said sternly, quick to hide her bright red face.

Willam grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it. “I don't go into human form often, so I don't exactly own clothes"

"That’s fair, but why now of all times-" Aquaria got under the blanket. She went to face willam but then quickly covered her face again.

"Being in a bed, I guess." Willam shrugged.

"I doubt that’s how magic works. I heard you guys normally do it when you are comfortable with those you are around," Aquaria faced the wall still blushing like crazy but covering it up pretty well.

"That's interesting," Willam scooted a little closer, feeling a bit cold.

Aquaria could feel the other woman’s chest and body touch hers through her thin tank top and her dirt covered pants, which she forgot to change out of. "D-did you do this on purpose?" She didn’t mind it, at least not fully. It was surprisingly cold in the room.

"What do you mean?" Willam asked with a laugh.

"I mean, maybe you chose to do this to flusher me, if so-" Aquaria turned to face Willam, which took a bit of shifting in the bed, but it worked. She was face to face with her. "I don’t really mind it," She said semi-shyly.

"Maybe I did," Willam shrugged. "Or maybe I didn't."

Aquaria gently cuddled the other woman, wrapping her arms around her questiongly, more so to ask for permission to do so.

Willam scooted closer and put an arm around Aquaria. "Is this a thing witches and familiars normally do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. You’d have to ask my mom about that, and I doubt she’ll tell you." Aquaria chuckled.

Willam nodded, smiling. "You're right. Jinkx might tell us though."

"If you bribe her with petting, which isn’t really hard to do," Aquaria laughed. She heard the sound of paws and claws on the hard wood outside her room and someone talking.

Jinkx paused as she walked past the room. "Oh God, she's a woman now. This might be the one form I like."

"I mean, she’s right over there," Aquaria whispered. She would’ve pointed, but she didn’t want to let go of willam.

Jinkx walked over to the bed. "What about me?"

"Um," Willam looked down at the large cat. "We have a question."

When Willam sat up, Aquaria still had her arms around her waist, humming with her chin resting on her shoulder. "More like willam had a question for you," She purred jokingly.

"I don't really know much about this because I just found Aquaria today," Willam started, trying to think of the words she wanted to say. "Is it normal for witches and their familiars to cuddle and other human things when the familiar is in human form?"

Willam smelled nice around the mix of weed and sage, and Aquaria didn’t mind that at all as she zoned out, hugging her. It was peaceful to say the least.

"Uhhh," Jinkx paused awkwardly. "What kinda stuff is she talking about, Aquaria?"

Aquaria snapped out of it, sitting up straighter, still holding onto Willam. "Uh, I’m not sure," She looked confused.

"I don't know much about humans, so I don't really know what it is that they do." Willam shrugged. "They get children somehow, right?"

"Oh my god," Jinkx lay down. "Is she asking me about sex?"

Aquaria disconnected from willam laughing her ass off, "H-holy shit. I think she is," She lost it laughing harder.

"What?" Willam turned to Aquaria in confusion. "I don't even know what that is!"

Aquariahe tried to cover her mouth with hand. It didn’t stop the laughing from her and Jinkx though.

"Also," Jinkx laughed. "Is she asking if I have sex with your mom?

Aquaria squealed and stole part of the blanket from Willam to cover her face.

"I'm confused," Willam sighed.

Aquaria was losing her shit, not fully sure how to answer Willam’s questions and could barely talk through her embarrassment.

"Aquaria, please explain what's happening," Willam whined.

Aquaria moved her face away from the blanket. "I-" She snort-laughed "I don’t know how to explain the birds and the bees to a demon spirit."

"There's birds and bees involved?" Willam asked. She was even more confused than before.

"No, it's a saying, Willam-" Jinkx cut aquaria off, seeinig that she was struggling to speak through laughing.

"Oh," Willam laughed. "Good cause I don't like bees."

Aquaria semi looked at Jinkx for help as she was still laughing at Willam a bit. "Have you never done anything sexual with someone human or not?" She asked as slyly as she could.

"No," Willam shook her head.

Jinkx sighed. "If you must know, I don't think  _ all _ familiars and witches hook up, but it's a thing that definitely happens."

"I really don't want any details on my mom's sex life, thank you," Aquaria said then returning to hugging Willam.

Jinkx laughed and walked away. "I wasn't gonna tell you."

Willam leaned back into Aquaria's embrace. She was satisfied with the answer to her question.

Aquaria nuzzled gently into Willam, glad to see she was happy with that answer, humming a song a friend taught her.

"Can you explain to me what that stuff is?" Willam asked.

"Depends on what stuff you want to know," Aquaria shrugged.

"How does it work? Like, what do you do?"

"Oh!" Aquaria was surprised, and soon her face was bright red. "Uh, I- I'd say it depends on the gender or sex of the two people involved."

"Oh," Willam said. "What about 2 girls?"

Aquaria might have known a little bit too much about that. "It's hard to explain," she spoke awkwardly. "I find it easier to show someone, but only if they're up for it"

"I've never done anything like that better so it might be cool to learn," Willam shrugged.

"Well, it is my summer break, so I've got plenty of time, given we both keep quiet," Aquaria motioned to the open door and window, which was open for fresh air. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Yvie and Brooke were at the grocery store with their familiars. They were low on food and drinks, so they decided it would be a good time to venture out and see what they could find. Vanessa and Scarlet were in human form, and clothed for once, thanks to Yvie and Brooke insisting they could only go with them if they weren’t naked.

“Hey,” Yvie lightly grabbed Brooke’s arm and pointed with her other hand. “Isn’t that Aquaria’s mom over there?”

“Yeah,” Brooke nodded. “Should we go say hi?”

“Let’s go,” Yvie answered with a smile.

They’d never met Aquaria’s mom before, but they’d seen her around campus when she came to visit Aquaria. She was a tall, pale woman with jet black hair. She would be intimidating to normal people, but Brooke and Yvie were witches, so she just seemed like a regular woman to them.

“Hi,” Brooke said as they walked over to Aquaria’s mom. “This is my friend Yvie and our familiars, Scarlet and Vanessa,” She pointed to each person as she said their name. “Yvie and I are friends of Aquaria.”

“Oh, hi!” Sharon exclaimed. “I’m Sharon. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Yvie smiled.

“Did you girls decide to stay on campus for the break?” Sharon asked them.

Brooke nodded. “We both live pretty far away, so we decided not to leave.”

“Do you have any plans for today?”Sharon inquired, a smile on her face.

Both girls shook their head.

“Well how about you come over for dinner?” Sharon asked. “I’m sure Aquaria would love to see you.”

“That sounds great!” Yvie smiled.

~~~

After looking through Aquaria's room and exploring all the human things she owned, Willam lay back on the bed. "Now can you show me the other stuff?"

Aquaria was busy sorting things, and Willam, as she came to learn, loved going through everything she had: Clothes, phone, potion supplies, the works. She was setting up a tiny workstation for herself when she just saw Willam, still buttnaked even after aquaria offered to give her some clothes she had. She looked back at Willam after placing down the last glass bottle. 

"What other stuff-" Aquaria faced her, just flopped over on the bed, and then it clicked in her brain. "Oh that." She cleared her throat. "Mom shouldn’t be home for a while so I don’t see why not if you really want to do this. I’m up for it." She nodded in agreement to herself.

Willam nodded. "Yeah. I really wanna see what it's all about."

Aquaria at this point in time had just taken a bath. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing a crop top and a bra, plus workout pants. 

Aquaria stopped what she was doing. "Alright. It may not be the best ive ever done, but I’ll try." She cooed jokingly. Before heading over to the bed, she shut her bedroom door and slowly, but surely walked over to the bed where Willam was laying. She started to take off her top and pants, now in nothing but a sports bra and matching colored panties.

"I have no idea what to do, so you'll have to help me," Willam said.

Suddenly Aquaria was the nervous one, like her first time on a broom or with another girl. She took a deep breath in and moved onto the bed towards Willam, pulling her naked body closer to her. She started off with gently, kissing her on the lips, deepening it only slightly before pulling away.

"Is it ok if I touch you?" She asked. She always had to be sure.

Willam nodded. She wasn't sure what she was about to get herself into, but she was ready to find out. She'd heard many creatures, human and otherwise, talk about this, but she'd never tried it.

"You can say stop at anytime, okay?" Aquaria said softly, not realizing how much she wanted this to happen, even if they just met yesterday. She felt like she’d met her before. Once again, she gently pulled willam close to her own body, kissing her on the lips, trying to push the kiss deeper. She glided one of her hands down Willam’s side and grabbed her hip, and in turn ass, as she closed her eyes. Willam leaned into the kiss. She was enjoying herself so far. 

"Is there anything I need to do?" Willam asked.

Aquaria shifted her legs under herself. "Only if you want to touch me. I’m ok with it." 

Aquaria felt it was a bit weird that she was only half naked while Willam was fully naked.

"I don't know how," Willam said shyly.

"It's fine, really," Aquaria said, stopping the kiss and gently guiding Willam’s hand to her hips. Aquaria didn’t have much chest wise, but has been told by others she’s been with that she has cute hips, whatever that means.

"This is good so far," Willam said. She still didn't know what to expect, but she was willing to try anything for her master

"What's it called when we put our mouths together like this?" Willam asked.

"Kissing?" Aquaria asked after pulling away,"Or do you mean the touching?"

"I think kissing is what I'm talking about," Willam said. "Show me more."

"A little needy, huh-" Aquaria teased before Willam pulled her back into the kiss, quieting any of the other teasing things she was going to say and leaving it to a muffled moan at the sudden attack.

Willam laughed when she pulled away. "I'm just trying to learn new things.

"You might be better at this then what I thought," Aquaria chuckled back, already feeling her body warm up.

Willam smiled and kissed her again. She had a feeling between her legs she couldn't explain. "Aquaria," She stopped. "Why am I so warm?"

Aquaria was starting to not like the sudden pull aways. She whined a bit, eyes almost drowsy looking. 

"Oh! That’s normal when you get well..." Aquaria awkwardly gestured. "Get turned on. That means you’re enjoying it, so it’s not really something to worry about." She shrugged.

"Oh ok," Willam nodded. "I guess I'm having fun then."

Aquaria soon got her answer as Willam grabbed at her chest at a weird angle, making Aquaria softly moan at the feeling. Aquaria looked up at her through hooded eyes. "Sorry they're not much-" She was soon cut off by another kiss as Willam kept grabbing at her chest.

"It's really ok," Willam said. "I don't have anything to compare it to, so I'm fine with it. I'm liking this."

The feeling that Willam was having continued to grow. It was new, but not unwelcome. Her natural instincts were kicking in as she continued to grab Aquaria's chest.

Aquaria kept spurring Willam on with her noises, soft almost whimper-like. Given she didn't want to be too loud, she struggled over her words.

"H-hang on," Aquaria pulled Willam's hands away from her chest to quickly get out of the sports bra, her chest rising in time to her breathing. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she took it off. Now she was just in panties, pale white skin on display. Willam moved her lips down and kissed Aquaria's neck. She felt like she was on fire and she liked it.

Aquaria had a similar feeling in her own body feeling, her dampness growing at the feeling of William's lips on her neck. She moved her head out of the way so it was easier to get to. Aquaria let a string of soft moans leave her body, her skin flushing a bit at the feeling.

Willam took a deep breath. She needed more, but she had no idea what she needed. All she knew was that she wanted this feeling to grow stronger. "What else do we do?"

"T-thats up to you we can do anything you can take a hand like this-" she guided her hand to Willam’s pubic bone, trailing her fingers there, before slowly rubbing one long digit down the soft flesh, gently grazing the cilt and its hood as she went down, all of which only turned aquaria on more. She swore she could feel herself drip now her leg. Who knew she could get worked up this fast.

"Wow," Willam said with a small moan. "That's really... Wet."

"D-do you mean you or me," Aquaria chuckled and without second thought dipped a finger a single one into Willam’s folds, curling very gently.

"Oh my god," Willam moaned and closed her eyes. She very much liked what was happening.

Aquaria scooted herself closer to Willam, kissing down the other woman’s neck as she kept the slow pace. Willam copied what Aquaria was doing, slipping a finger deep into her wetness. She wanted to make Aquaria feel what she was feeling

At the sudden feeling of a soft hand reaching into her panties and a whole finger going in, she was a mess of whines, moans and curses, She soon quickened her pace as she put into a second finger.

That set Aquaria off more as her hips tried to make Willams fingers move inside of her faster. All she needed was a little more contact, anything at this point. She was nearing her peak when willam came on her hand, clenching down on her, her one clean and free hand was busy trying to keep willam upright. Willam moaned loudly, throwing her head back. The feeling began to get overwhelming. Aquaria helped Willam ride through the afterglow before taking her fingers out and licking them.

"Aquaria," Willam moaned, out of breath. "What just happened?"

"Y-y-you came babe," Aquaria’s breathing was uneven. She was so close she could barely talk.

"I don't know what that means, but it was so good," Willam slipped a second finger into Aquaria and thrust her fingers in and out quickly.

"I’ll-explain later-" Aquaria’s speech became broken as a second finger was put in her. This was when she lost her cool, moaning loudly as she came down hard on her fingers, gripping the bed sheets for dear life as she did so.

"I'm so happy I could make that happen for you," Willam kissed Aquaria softly.

Aquaria kissed back weakly. "I’m happy I got to do the same for you," She giggled.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime," Willam smiled. She was exhausted but still feeling amazing. Now she knew why everyone loved sex so much.

"I’d love that," Aquaria smiled at Willam, also exhausted. She flopped over on the bed pulled Willam close to her.

Willam turned towards Aquaria and wrapped an arm around her. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I see why everyone likes it so much."

"Oh yeah," Willam suddenly remembered something. "Can you explain what happened when I got a really strong feeling and started contracting? What was that?"

Aquaria wrapped her arms tiredly around the other girl. She was about to fall asleep then and there in noting but her panties, which were now a mess that she was going to deal with later. Her eyes were half closed as she spoke. "Oh, that," Aquaria blushed faintly "You really need to either Google stuff or read books," She giggled. "But that’s called an orgasm."

"It's more fun to ask you," Willam laughed. "And those are really good, I see why people would want them."

"It’s just hard to explain it," Aquaria shrugged. "They’re only good if the person helping you get there knows what they’re doing." Her face went bright red at that comment.

"You know what you're doing then," Willam laughed. "I'll Google some stuff and then I'll be more fun the next time.

"You could say that," Aquaria chuckled, then paused. "What do you plan to look up? Maybe I could help?"

"I just wanna know what to do," Willam shrugged. "That can't be all there is it to it."

"Well no, that isn’t all there is too it," Aquaria yawned as she snuggled closer.

"See, I knew it," Willam nodded. "I wanna learn about all the other stuff so I can make you feel good."

"And I want to do the best for you as too," Aquaria grinned. She heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Is that your mom?" Willam asked.

Aquaria’s head shot up. "Shit! It might be. That or jinkx in her human form, but she rarely ever walks around in her human form."

"What does Jinkx look like in human form?" Willam laughed. She could only ever imagine her as a cat.

"You could always ask her yourself,” Aquaria said. “Just don’t do it in your dog form. It freaks her out."

"Yeah dogs and cats don't mix well," Willam smiled.

Sharon knocked on the door. "Aquaria, it's almost time for dinner, babe."

"Clearly-" Aquaria was cut off by the knock. She whispered to willam, "How much of that do you think she heard?" She gulped and looked at what she was wearing from under the covers.

Willam shrugged. "I have no idea." Willam got out of bed and turned back into her dog form. She stretched and headed for the bedroom door.

"Wait, wait!" Aquaria said in a panic, mainly hushed whispers that almost sound like whisper-yelling. "I’m naked! Let me get dressed."

Willam sat by the door and waited patiently for her master. Aquaria got a clean pair of panties, a new bra, and the same clothes she was wearing before they had sex.

"Do you think Jinkx and your mom really do stuff like that?" Willam asked with a laugh.

"Honestly if they do, I wouldn’t want to know," Aquaria shrugged, grabbing a small hoodie and putting that on above her crop top.

Willam laughed again as she waited for Aquaria. Aquaria quickly opened the door to see her mother smiling at her

"Why do you look so terrified to see me? Sharon asked. Willam walked past her and sat down, waiting for Aquaria.

"Jesus Christ- you scared the crap out of me, that’s why!" Aquaria huffed, crossing her arms.

Sharon laughed. "Mhm that's why. Sure."

"I was just sleeping and you woke me up," Aquaria yawned as she walked down stairs with her mother. Willam followed behind them.

"You know you're a terrible liar, right?" Sharon laughed. "A mother can always tell when her child is lying."

Aquaria sputtered a bit. "How can you tell im lying? You could never know-" She paused. "Fuck, you have a point. You were always good at that," Aquaria still wasn’t going to tell her mother what she was doing. "You still scared the shit out of me, no matter the context of why."

"Anyway," Sharon said. "How are you liking having a familiar so far? It's about damn time you got one."

"She’s a bit whiny, but she’s friendly and nice," Aquaria shrugged jokingly.

Willam barked. "Hey I thought we were friends." She laughed.

"Of course we’re friends," Aquaria pet Willam’s head as she walked by her. Willam gently nuzzled against her hand. She was quite liking her new home so far.

Aquaria scratched the dog gently behind the ears as they soon where in the dining room. There were more people waiting for them… Other witches. Brooke and Yvie were sitting at the table with their familiars. They knew Aquaria from school, but they'd just met Sharon today. 

"When I was out today, I met these two young witches,” Sharon said with a smile. “I invited them over for dinner. Yvie just found her familiar a few days ago, just like you."

Aquaria was happy to see them, but shocked that they were even there. "It’s a long fly by broom to get here," she couldn’t imagine how much of a pain in the ass that flight was. "Well I just got Willam" She pointed to the German Shepherd. "A day or so ago."

"This is Scarlet," She held up the little ferret. "Her true form is a unicorn. She's the most beautiful shade of red."

Willam changed into her dragon form and Yvie gasped. "Oh cool, you have a dragon!"

The sudden change caught Aquaria off guard. She chuckled after the shock went away "Show off!" She directed at willam while petting her head. "She’s an asshole, but I love her." Willam nuzzled against her hand. 

"That's cool. Vanessa is in human form most of the time, and other than that she's mostly a Tasmanian devil," Brooke said.

"She's also a mermaid sometimes." Yvie chimed in.

Aquaria sat down next to the other girls, Willam following behind and turning back into her dog form so that the room was not crowded. 

"Nice! I think I share some classes with you guys?" Aquaria said. "I just- There's rumors of Brooke and Vanessa dating," She pointed out as she took a sip of water from her cup.

Brooke nearly choked on her water and Yvie patted her back. "That's probably true from the sounds I hear from their room. I've heard you sleep around a lot." Yvie said.

Aquaria chuckled into her water, almost blowing bubbles. Not meaning to, she chuckled at brookes reaction before nearly choking on her own water, spitting it all over the place.

"I heard that too." Brooke laughed. Vanessa jumped up into Brooke's lap and nuzzled her chest. Brooke sighed and pet her head.

Sharon laughed. "I can’t imagine that. She hardly leaves her room, especially now that she has Willam.”

There goes the rest of what Aquaria was drinking. Her face went bright red. "That's not because I sleep around alot. I just like being alone is all," Her bright red face betrayed her.

Willam barked and the two other witches laughed. Jinkx came running into the room and jumped into Sharon's lap.

"Hi baby," Sharon scratched behind her ears.

Willam put her front paws in Aquaria's lap and licked her face. She wanted to get all the way in the chair with her, but she was too big

Aquaria giggled. "Eww gross," She joked as she gave her head pats, gently squishing her face. Willam wagged her tail and lay her head on her paws. Jinkx finally noticed the dog and hissed before running away. The dog's head rested in Aquaria's lap, not that she minded. It was peaceful in ways. Giving her more head pats, Aquaria saw Jinkx run off. "Wait Jinkx- She's not gonna hurt you!"

Sharon sighed. "She's scared of her as a dragon and she's scared of her as a dog. I don't know what to do." Jinkx sat in the doorway and watched from afar.

Aquaria nodded. "Well, she has a human form but she doesn't like to wear clothes."

"Neither does Vanessa," Brooke laughed. Vanessa growled at the comment and Brooke shushed her.

"I even offered for her to borrow some of my clothes as they looked like they would fit her, and she wouldn’t even try any of it on-"

"No offense, dear," Sharon laughed. "But I wouldn't wear your clothes either."

"Hey! They are not that bad-," Aquaria stood up for herself. "You’re no better, Mom!"

Willam whined and nudged her arm with her nose. Aquaria reached down and pet her some more. Scarlet jumped up onto Yvie's shoulder and settled around her neck. Jinkx returned to Sharon's lap, satisfied that Willam was too distracted by getting pet to chase her.

Aquaria shot a glance to jinkx as if to say, "It’s fine. She won’t hurt you."

"What do you feed her?" Sharon asked. She couldn't remember actually seeing Willam eat before.

Aquaria had confused expression on her face as she also had never seen Willam eat. She wasn’t sure, so she just shrugged.

"Maybe she eats when you're not around," Sharon laughed. Willam got down and lay on the floor.

"Scarlet and Vanessa eat with us in human form when we're at home," Yvie said.

Aquaria nodded. "She hasn’t really ever asked me for anything to eat." She looked concerned as she booped Willam on the nose.

"I eat after everyone goes to bed," Willam laughed. "I don't wanna inconvenience anyone, so I don't ask."

Aquaria’s face softened. She felt bad about it and it showed on her face. "I mean, I don’t really mind making food." She was an awful cook, so she ate out a lot.

"Oh," Willam lay her head on Aquaria's lap. "Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"Yeah, I don’t really mind-" Aquaria was cut off by her mother.

"Sweetie," Sharon interrupted. "I don't know if Willam would like your cooking."

Aquaria chuckled a bit. "I didn’t say I would be cooking. I can order out or make microwave meals," She grumbled.

"I guess she's still adjusting to life with a familiar," Scarlet whispered to Yvie. "And she's got a lot of adjusting left to do."

Yvie couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Shh, Scarlet!"

She thought she heard whispering so her head perked up. "Hm?" She looked around to see where it was coming from. "Did any of you say anything?"

Yvie cleared her throat. "Scarlet was just saying that you're still adjusting to having a familiar."

"It’s...a bit weird." Aquaria shrugged gently petting behind Willam’s ears as she talked. Willam leaned up and licked her hand.

"It's hard at first," Brooke smiled. "But it gets easier."

"It’s not really a big deal. I just fucking suck at cooking," She chuckled, lovingly booping Willam again.

Brooke laughed. "That's okay. Not everyone can be good at certain things."

Aquaria looked out the window. It was getting dark faster than normal to her. Might be from sending all her time at school, which was in New York, that was messing with her as she talked with her friends.

"Thank you so much for dinner," Brooke said. "We should get going. It's getting kinda late."

Yvie nodded. "Yeah, thanks. We would love to do it again sometime."

It was fun talking to people from school. Surprised that they even came over, Aquaria nodded. "I wouldn’t mind it at all! I don’t think Willam would either."

Willam barked happily in response. Aquaria waved goodbye to them as she helped her mom clean up the table. Once she was done, Willam tugged on her pant leg as if she had something she wanted to show Aquaria.

"Come outside," Willam said. "I want to take you somewhere so you can see something."

Aquaria looked down at the dog tugging gently, yet firmly, on her pants. "Ok..." She looked outside kind of wary and a bit confused. "Couldn’t it wait for tomorrow? It’s almost pitch black out, Willam."

"I'm sorry," Willam said. "There's just something I really want you to see."

Aquaria felt bad for how she reacted. "It’s fine" She chuckled, reaching over to pet Willam’s head before standing back up to tell her mother something. "I’ll be back. I’m just going outside with Willam. Just wanted to let you know so you don’t get spooked if you see someone walking out in the woods."

"Okay sweetie," Sharon responded, not looking up from what she was doing. "Just be careful.

Willam happily ran to the door. "Come on!"

"I’m not that dumb anymore!" Aquaria shot back jokingly as she quickly followed behind Willam barefooted "Okay, okay, I’m coming!"

Once they were deep into the woods, Willam stopped and sat down. "Here we are."

Aqua scrunched up her face in confusion. They were in a semi clearing with trees forming a circle around it. It was hard to see in the dark. "Woah-" She looked shocked and confused. "You didn’t just make me walk into a fae circle, did you?"

"This is where I'm from," Willam explained. "Where I lived before I found you."

Aquaria looked around, "Oooooh," It clicked in her head, the stuff she was able to see was very pretty. Some things even shined in the dark, and she thought they might have been gemstones. She couldn’t tell in the dark. 

"It’s very pretty, thank you," Aquaria hugged Willam. In doing, so she picked up Willam like a baby.

Willam wagged her tail happily and licked Aquaria's face. Aquaria fell backwards, landing ass first on the ground, the softness of the ground stopping any of the pain she would’ve felt when she fell. She laughed happily, just cuddling Willam. Well, more like Willam was on top of her chest in dog form, licking her face.

Willam lay down and cuddled up to her. "I'm glad you like it."

Willam moved off her chest, snuggling into her side. It was peaceful until she realized, "We shouldn’t sleep in dirt," She chuckled.

"You're right," Willam stood up

Aquaria stood up and brushed some of the dirt off the front of her pants. What she didn’t know that her pants in the back were covered with dirt.

"You have dirt all over your backside," Willam told her.

Aquaria laughed. "Not the first time that has happened."

"Are you ready for bed?" Willam asked.

"As ill ever be," Aquaria shrugged as Willam guided her through the darkness. "Not sure what you mean by that question." The house soon came into view.

"I was just wondering if you're tired," Willam said.

"That’s fair. I normally stay up until 1am..." Aquaria blushed, hoping Willam couldn’t see it in the dark as they got to the front door. "Studying! I stay up studying." _ God, I’m an awful liar,  _ she thought to herself..

"You don't sound very confident in your answer," Willam laughed.

Aquaria shook her head, laughing as she opened the door. "I swear I study."

Willam followed closely behind her. "Sure you do.”

Aquaria quietly shut the door behind her. Most of the lights were off, the living room and dining room being the main rooms with their lights off. The second floor seemed to be lit up mostly. She figured it had to be her mother getting ready for bed. "I mean it’s studying if you work at a magic cafe, right?" She asked quietly.

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Willam laughed. "I've never worked at a magic cafe, nor have I ever been in school."

"That’s fair," Aquaria chuckled as she walked into her room. "Well, I guess you’ll be going back to school with me after break, right?" She flopped on the bed. Not meaning to, she covered some of the blanket in dirt while she just looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes I will," Willam jumped up on the bed and lay beside Aquaria. They closed their eyes and soon fell asleep.


End file.
